This Is My Story
by nikki7716
Summary: A funny first person narrative about the life of Ryou and his love for a certain someone! LEMON Ryou x Bakura
1. Blabber Blubber

**Chapter One: Blabber Blubber**

I stumbled to my locker, it was way to early to be out of bed. What was I thinking staying up that late? Today promised to be an extra boring day but no matter, at least I had someone to look at. Yeah…I'll get to that part later.

"Hey Ryou!" I threw my book bag in my locker, and turned around to find Yugi's cheery face staring at me. It was way too early to be that cheery. But there he was, like this was the best day of his life…as always. Of course, I guess when you're dating the most popular guy in the school you have something to smile about. Stupid Yugi. Okay…no, no, I'm not jealous because I want Yami's hot buns. Just jealous that I'm apparently a hideous beast that no one wants.

Okay, Ryou, time to stop feeling sorry for yourself. I shake myself out of my odd thoughts to listen to the tail end of Yugi's conversation about what him and Yami did last night.

"…and then Ryou, oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe what he did next! He brought a _vibrator_!" Yugi broke out in a fit of giggles. I just rolled my eyes, trying to take those images out of my mind. Seriously…did he really think I wanted to know all that?

"Oh my god Ryou, have you ever used one of those, its like a—hey Malik!" Oh thank god I didn't have to hear the rest of that sentence as Malik waved us over. We sat on either side of him waiting for class to start. The three of us always tended to get to class early so we could talk about whatever before our day of torture began.

Yugi started his story over to tell Malik all about his night. Malik smiled politely as Yugi babbled on and on, but was meanwhile busy pretending to hang himself, shoot himself, and some other more gruesome deaths for my entertainment.

Malik and I used to date but now we're just friends. We dated just about all through high school until we realized that we worked better as friends. Although, I still think he has the cutest pair of buns I've ever seen, oh and his skin! He tells me mine is nice, he's crazy, I'm like a ghost, I'd much rather have my skin look like creamy caramel. Of course, my someone has the best skin of all. Okay…that sounded weird. Like I'm going to skin him or something.

My thoughts were again interrupted when _he_ walked through the door. Okay…so my big confession. I am utterly and totally head over heels in love with a man named.

Bakura.

Just his name sends shivers down my spine. I'm such a girl sometimes.

He strolls into that classroom every day like he owns the world. I wish he owned me. I give a big sigh and rest my hand on my chin as I watch him take his seat, high-fiveing that kid Marik as he saunters through the classroom. The epitome of masculinity, he wears these tight shirts that outline his chiseled chest and his hair, just as white as snow always messy and sticking out at odd angles but as though every piece was skillfully placed that way.

Problem is he doesn't even know I exist. I watch him carefully, blocking out Yugi's voice as I watch him lean casually back in his seat with this smirk. He's scanning the room and…crap…he caught me looking at him. I quickly avert my eyes, pretending to be surveying the room as well. I look at him out of the corner of my eye to see if its safe to look, but he's still looking at me. Why is he looking at me?

Don't get your hopes up now, Ryou. You probably have food on your face and he's thinking how stupid you look. I feel my face sneakily…okay…nothings there. I decide to look at him and he gives me this smirk…no not a smile, a smirk. I smile back at him and then avert my eyes again, my heart is going to explode if it doesn't stop beating so damn fast!

I quickly pretend to be busy taking notes on paper, but really I'm just doodling. Maybe he won't notice. Just when I think its safe I see a shadow fall on the desk and look up. It's _him_. He's staring down at me…smirking…again. And I just stare at him like an idiot. He says something but my brains so messed up I have no idea what he just said. I continue staring at him, I see these words coming out of his mouth but its like they are in some other language.

"Isr theskw a reskdi yoyd dtsring ta me?"

"What?" I say in confusion, trying to shake myself out of my coma.

"I said…is there a reason you are staring at me?"

"Oh…um…no...no…I--I wasn't...I mean…I--I--I," he's staring at me so…_hard_, "I di-didn't--I mean…sorry."

He looks at me a little bit longer and then he just…leaves. He just walks back to his seat! I finally breathe, I don't think I had the whole time he was over here. Then I feel a nudge from Yugi who wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. I hate when he does that. So for the rest of the day I think about the encounter. He didn't look at me for the rest of the day, I would know, I was staring at him the whole time, but more discretely this time.

The rest of the day was also Malik and Yugi making fun of me, every time I asked them a question they would stutter the whole thing. The jerks. All day having to hear how my face was as red as a tomato and how I was panting. I was _not_ panting!

I stand at my locker, throwing my books in a little harder than was necessary. Muttering to myself like I tend to do when I get angry.

"Tough day?"

"Oh, hi Dartz." Dartz' locker was right next to mine.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh same ole same ole. Just making a fool of myself." He laughs as he swings his locker shut.

"Have a good day." He waves goodbye, swishing his long aqua hair over his shoulder.

The end of another day. But at least now my someone knows I exist…even if it is as a blubbering idiot.

**TBC**

AN: Well, let me know what you think please! Love hearing your thoughts! I'm hoping this story won't distract me too much from my one shot series. But I'm excited with my ideas for this story: )


	2. The Confession

**Chapter Two: The Confession**

"You should tell him you like him, Ryou!" Yugi clapped enthusiastically, bouncing up and down in his seat.

Yugi and Malik were now insisting day in and day out that I tell Bakura that I liked him. Ugh. The thought of it was enough to make me barf from nervousness. It had been a week since Bakura had caught me staring at him. And since then, I am proud to say he has said 17 words to me.

"It's 12:30."

"No, I don't want any."

"What is that?"

And my favorite, "Are you going to finish eating that?"

My heart flutters just thinking about him reaching over and grabbing my half eaten basket of fries.

"Come on Ryou, what's the worst that can happen?" Malik pleaded.

"Well…hmm, let me think, he laughs in my face, tells his friends who laugh in my face, who tell the whole school who laugh in my face and I die of complete mortification."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic Ryou, not _everyone_ in the school would laugh at you!" Yugi can be so encouraging sometimes.

"Bakura likes people who speak their mind." Malik added.

"How do you know that?"

"You can't tell? Look who he's friends with. Plus, I overheard him say something to Marik about killing all the clones in the school." Malik smiled, biting into his sandwich.

"But what in the world would I say!?"

"Tell him you want to ride him like an animal and you won't be satisfied until he pumps you dry!" Yugi giggled, I just ignored his comment, looking to Malik for some more sound advice.

He chewed his sandwich thoughtfully, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Well, you don't want to have him think you're a stalker, so best keep it simple…hmm…just say that you think he's really cool and that you should go out sometime."

"Ugh! I can't say that! What if he says no?!"

"So? He'll just think that you thinks he's cute…or something."

I was getting sweaty just thinking about it…I kept replaying visions of telling him, just to be met with laughter…yes, lots of laughter.

"You'll feel better if you just do it today."

"TODAY!? I can't do it today!"

Oh my god,_today_! They're crazy! That gives me no time to play over every possible scenario in my head to come up with the proper reaction.

"Yes, Ryou today. Before you have time to think about it too much and back out. And if you don't do it today, you will no longer be invited to movie night and don't pretend you don't want to go, I heard you talking about that new bunny movie that came out."

Curse Malik for knowing me so well! I took a deep breath as the three of us began making our plans for what I would do. Okay, mostly Malik and I and Yugi making derogatory comments throughout. What had Yami done to him?

Flash forward to the end of the day, the previous few hours spent rehearsing my lines and sweating like a pig. Everything was going to plan as I was still conscious and walking.

My legs felt like jelly as I walked outside, I think someone said something to me on my way out…I think I replied, but who the hell knows? All I could think about was how much I wanted Bakura to have left early or something so I didn't have to go through with this.

I took a deep breath as I stepped out the school doors. Walking to the circle of benches, my heart sped up as I saw him sitting there. Dammit! So much for getting out of this. He was sitting on a picnic table casually eating an apple as if he had all the time in the world. I slowly moseyed over to him, pretending like I was taking a little stroll around the benches because…you know…_everyone_ walks around benches for fun. Maybe he would get up soon. I'll just walk around one more time. Crap I can see Malik hiding behind that tree. Damn him for knowing me so well!

And so, I walk to my doom, standing in front of him waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. He lazily looks down at me, taking another bite of his apple.

"Yes?"

I stare at him for about an eternity, but he just keeps looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Um…hi?"

Did I really just say that?

"What do you want?"

I want to tell you that you are one fine piece of ass and I want to jump your bones—no! Bad Ryou! That's not what you rehearsed!

Okay…another deep breath. Just say it.

Say it..

Come on Ryou, he's just staring at you!

"Ithinkyourecoolandwantedtogooutsometime."

_Whew_

"What?"

Great…I have to do it again!?

"Umm…I-I think you're cool and I…um…think it would be cool if we uh hung out…some…time."

My heart was racing a mile a minute. I looked up at him, waiting for him to say something. Every second feeling like an eternity. He takes another bite of his apple and smiles. Nope…doesn't say a word…just smiles, he gives me this smile. And then…

He just gets up…and…and _leaves_.

I stare after him as he walks away, not knowing what to say or do. So I stand there frozen as if he's suddenly going to come back.

"Well, what did he say?" I shake myself out of my stupor and turn to find Malik looking at me anxiously.

"Smile." I say disillusioned.

"He said, 'smile'?"

"What? Oh, no…nothing."

"Ryou, you aren't making any sense." Malik scratched the back of his head.

"He just left. I said it like we rehearsed and he just smiled, and then…he…he left!"

"Oh."

Oh. Yeah…thanks. My favorite word to hear from a friend after you've completely sucked ass.

"Well…maybe he was just…shy!"

I give a groan and I stomp back into the school to gather my things. Malik following at my heels still trying to cheer me up from my disaster. It was the one situation I hadn't envisioned in my road to mortification. He said something in all of them, even the one where he just laughed, at least it was _something_!

And so I go home to replay the scene in my head again and again. Now I'm starting to doubt what I even said. Why did he smile? Why did he just walk away like that? Maybe it was so he could go throw up at the thought of going out with me. Probably.

And so another week passes in silence. I can't add any more words to my count as I have steered clear of him. Yugi and Malik actually had some decency to not make fun of me for once. Not that they needed to, I felt like a complete idiot enough on my own. God! What was I_thinking_ telling him that? I'm starting to question my mental stability. No one just goes up to someone and says that!

And so the week passes like this, me reminding myself how stupid I am, and expecting everyone to turn and point and laugh at me at any moment. And then Friday comes. Officially one week since 'the confession.' I'm going to the bathroom, its near the end of the day and the weekend can't come fast enough. I'm the only one in the room and I'm taking my time washing my hands. The door opens and I casually lift my head to see who it is.

And oh my fucking god, it's him.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt

Okay, Ryou, keep cool man…keep cool. Just wash your hands and don't…say…anything.

"Crazy week huh?" He says.

Word count: 20

"Yeah."

"That test was ridiculous."

"Yeah."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yeah…I mean…no."

I start to leave before I can say anything else stupid, but he says something else before I can push the door open.

"I'm figuring you out, Ryou."

I blink a couple times…trying to decipher what he just said. He doesn't say anything else, just steps in the stall. I stand there a moment and then decide to leave. Repeating his words in my head.

_I'm figuring you out, Ryou._

What the fuck?

**AN: I think we all know how that feels people. : ) Love to read your reviews! They are my lifeline. : )**


	3. And So The Story Goes

**CHAPTER THREE: AND SO THE STORY GOES…**

Well, apparently Bakura didn't feel the need to talk to me anymore to 'figure me out.'

Not a single word more was said to me after the incident in the bathroom and I had begun to think it was a fluke, perhaps a day when he was bored, drunk, horny or all of the above.

Yes, I can admit that the first couple weeks I puzzled over his words. Okay, I did more than puzzle, I was obsessed. And each day I expected something to be said to me—giving him an extra cheery smile or wearing an outfit I looked extra good in. But no…I was back to my non-existent status.

And so Christmas was just around the corner. The last time I had spoken to Bakura had been after Halloween and I was beginning to give up on my fantasy of Bakura waltzing into the room, sweeping me off my feet and whisking me away to have hot, passionate sex all night.

sigh

You win some, you lose some.

And I tended to lose.

It was the last week before Christmas break and I was talking to Malik at my locker. We were a tangle of limbs as we took turns hugging each other as tight as we could. We tended to do silly girly things like that.

"I think we-Uh!" I groaned as Malik lifted me from the floor with a big hug. We laughed some more, helping each other bundle up for the cold.

Malik placed my pale blue hat on my head, pushing it down until it covered my eyes.

"Malik!" I whined, pushing the hat up to where it was supposed to be. Malik grabbed my cheeks, rubbing his nose against mine.

"You are just so cute, Ryou!" he giggled, giving me cute little kisses all over my face.

"Stoooop." I whined and giggled, tickling his sides. He was very ticklish on his sides, writhing under my nimble fingers as I relentlessly tickled him.

"Okay okay!" he gasped between bursts of laughter. I smirked, letting go and grabbing my book bag. I swung it over my shoulder, pushing it up over my big, fluffy coat. We were just about to leave when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hey Ryou!" Dartz ran down the hall to meet me. "Malik." He nodded with a smile when he reached us.

"Hi Dartz!" Malik chirpily replied.

"Um, Ryou, can I talk to you a moment…err alone?"

"Sure! Um, I'll meet you outside?" I asked Malik who gave a nod, skipping to the door. He was such a loon.

I looked back to Dartz figuring he wanted to ask me something about class.

"Um…I was wondering if maybe…you would want to get together sometime over break." A slight blush crept to Dartz's face.

"You mean…like a date?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Sure!" I gave him a huge grin. Woo! A date!

"Really? Great! Um…okay, well I'll call you?" I nodded with a big goofy grin, waving goodbye before I could say something stupid to ruin this.

I walked with a bounce in my step out the school doors. Ahh…the day was mine, I thought as I swung the doors open dramatically. I can't believe Dartz liked me! I had no idea! I mean, I always thought he was cute, but he was older and cool, I figured someone like Seto was more on his level. But hey…fine by me!

"What was that about?" Malik asked from the bench he sat on, swinging his legs happily through the pile of snow that had piled in front of it.

"He asked me on a date!" I squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Really? That's awesome!" Malik grinned.

Hm…perhaps my luck was beginning to change!

YES!

The next morning at school, I replayed the conversation to Malik and Yugi's eager ears. Yugi was a little too excited deciding to give me sex advice…very raunchy sex advice that would make even a prostitute blush.

"For the last time Yugi, I am not going to do that! I don't even own any of…of…_those_!"

Yugi pouted, crossing his arms. "Well, fine but you are really missing out!" I just shook my head with a sigh.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

The minute I walked in the bathroom, I heard the door open again.

"I told you Yugi, I'm not going to smother myself in—oh…hi Bakura."

I could feel the heat radiating from my face. Bakura just chuckled, leaning casually up against the wall, damn he looked so hot when he did that. Did he have thing for meeting in the bathroom or what?

"Smother yourself in what?" He smirked.

"Oh…um nothing, it's nothing." I shook my head, looking to the floor.

"So, what's this I hear about you and Dartz?"

My heart quickened, how did he know that? Had he been listening?

"Oh, well, we're…um, just go-going on a date over…over break." I stuttered.

"Huh. That's a shame." He said walking out the door.

AHH! Why did he keep _doing_ that! That comment was even more confusing than the last.

Well, obsession here I come.

And so we move on to the night of my date with Dartz, its 3 days into Christmas break and in case you're wondering _he_ has once again resumed his role of pretending I do not exist.

I've been nervous as hell all day, Dartz said he was going to take me to this new restaurant downtown, something fancy I guess. I'd never eaten downtown and there was a reason—only rich bastards could afford to, not that Dartz was a rich bastard…well, I guess he could be. I've been thinking a lot about him the last few days and have come to the conclusion that I don't really know anything about him!

Which makes me even more nervous. I mean sure we talked at our lockers, but that was always it. Why am I waiting until just now to realize this?

No matter, I'll find out tonight! And I will not think about Bakura I will not I will not I will not!

Dartz is cute and…and cute…and I'll think of another adjective after tonight, okay?!

So I get dressed up in my gray slacks and pale yellow dress shirt, yeah…I'm looking fiiiine!

I spray a little cologne here and a little cologne _there_. And ouch that stings…

The door bell rings, I tense and begin frantically checking myself over one last time, before running to the door.

Dartz gives me a big smile, holding out a bouquet of flowers. Well, that's nice, I mean, strange cause you know…I'm a man, but it still makes me blush getting something. I thank him and ask him to step inside while I grab my coat, and don't worry, I'm not wearing my big, fluffy one, I have a dress coat but its covered in dust from never being used.

He's dressed quite nicely as well, black slacks and pale green dress shirt that makes his eyes shine brilliantly.

"Shall we go then?" He asks, holding out his arm for me to take. I grab hold, feeling a little strange being held like a woman, but he just looks so nice I don't really care and his cologne…intoxicating!

So, I'll move on to the part where we get to the restaurant. The drive was pleasant enough, just talking about random things, oh and ps. he told me I looked…beautiful. grins

Damn, this restaurant is really nice! I won't go into boring details about what it looks like, it just looks…fancy you know?

"Ryou, I…I want you to know that I really like you." Dartz grabbed my hands as we sat at the table, I couldn't help but blush again.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've always watched you from a distance, but I could never bring myself to, you know, do anything about it. Have you liked me too?"

I was a little taken aback by his question, I mean honestly, no. I've never really thought much about it. Sure he was cute, smart and older.

…

Wait a second, why _hadn't_ I thought of him?

"Um…yeah!" I lied, I couldn't just say—actually I never even think about you!

It was my first date since Malik and I wasn't going to ruin it.

He gave me a big smile, squeezing my hands. The waiter came over and asked for our order.

Dartz spoke first, "We'll both have the Coriander pappardelle for starters and than the Fillet of Royal daurade, and finish with Sablé Breton. Oh and we'll have the Clos-Vougeot"

Okaaaaay…

"Very good sir." The waiter said leaving. Dartz looked back at me with a smile, I must have looked as confused as I felt, because he gave me a slight frown.

"Something wrong, Dove?"

"Oh, um…nothing." I smiled. I guess I didn't have to order, he probably knew better than I did anyway.

"What was that stuff you ordered?"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll like it."

Um…okaaaay. I guess I don't _have_ to know what…I'm…eating?

Okay, so blah blah blah, dinner was nice, the food was pretty good, and now let's move on to more exciting things shall we?

Okay, so Dartz walks me to my door. My heart is beating unbelievably hard, I swear I'm going to have a heart attack if I keep putting myself in these stressful situations.

We're just standing there. He's looking down at me with this big smile on his face and I smile back shyly.

"I had a really great time, Ryou."

"Yeah me too."

He started leaning it. Oh my god, here it comes! He softly grabbed my chin, pressing his lips to mine. It was chaste at first the way a first date should be. But then he moaned into the kiss, pushing me closer, swiping his tongue against my lips for entrance. I pulled back giving him a smile. He gave a chuckle, pressing my body closer to his, kissing me again deeper. Man, he was adamant!

I just pulled back politely again. "Good night Dartz!"

"Um, yeah…goodnight Ryou." He smiled, skipping down the stairs. I waited until his car had pulled away. You know, I really don't feel like going inside, maybe I'll just take a walk.

I began walking, not really sure where I was going but happy to walk in the light snow. It was nice to just be outside, time to think. Pretty soon, the buildings began to be foreign, I'd never walked this far.

"What are you doing here?"

I spun around to find _him_ sitting on the porch of a small white house, smoking a cigarette. I_swear_ I didn't know he lived here. Okay, I swear I didn't_ remember_ that he lived here, alright?

"Oh, um just-just walking."

"What's with the outfit?" He said putting out his cigarette.

"Oh, Dartz. We had a date." I shyly told him, trying to sound as cool as I could, but if you really think I managed to pull that off, than you obviously haven't listened to a word I've said.

"How did it go?" He said, walking over to me. My heart started pounding again, it should stop doing that, I feel like I'm in an Edgar Allen Poe story.

"Fine I guess, we," Bakura took a step closer, "we went to this new," and then another step, "restaurant called um," he was standing really really close now.

"Um?"

"What? Oh no, it was called," have I mentioned how close he was standing? "you know, I don't really remember the name."

He gave this smirk and then…he…he…

_Kissed_ me.

He pressed his lips so softly to mine at first, I just melted into his body. My head was spinning, my body growing warm, it felt like my blood was buzzing through my veins. Our kiss grew deeper as I opened my lips, his tongue gently moving against mine. He tasted like smoke and booze, but I liked it, no…I loved it.

It was better than I could ever imagine, he gently holding me as we kissed again and again. The snow lightly falling on the dark street lit only by a dim, flickering street lamp. I couldn't help my quiet moans as he ran his hands through my hair, our kiss growing more hot and passionate with every moment, both of us, begging for more.

He pulled away, I just stood there grinning sheepishly, my eyes half closed as I tried to keep my balance.

"You should get back, it's getting late." He said walking back to his house.

"Wait! That's—that's it?" I said in a daze.

"I'm glad you found someone, Ryou." He smiled, closing the door behind him.

Alright mister, you are not going to be playing _that_ card again! I stomped over to the door, knocking full force. He came to the door, smiling at my pouting face.

"You know it's not very nice of—" Yeah…I didn't get to finish that sentence as he whisked me around and planted another one of those breath-taking kisses on me.

"Goodnight, Ryou." He smiled.

"Yeah…okay, goodnight." I stumbled down the steps, walking back to my apartment.

That was…yeah…

And yeah, I know I'm a hypocrite giving Dartz that chaste kiss and giving Bakura that…well, it wasn't chaste let's just say.

I walked back into my apartment, about a million thoughts racing through my head. My phone rang, it was Dartz.

"Hello?"

"Miss me yet?" He laughed.

"Oh…heh heh…yeah!"

Yeah…

"I miss you."

"I uh miss you too!"

"So, my dove, when shall we go out again, tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah…okay."

"Great, see you then!"

Well…

Yeah…

**TBC**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Hooray! I finally got some reviews! Hoooray! I'm so happy to hear that people like it! You should have seen my big goofy grin this morning when I woke up to find 19 new messages from you guys! I looovvveee you and hope you keep it up!

Will Ryou keep dating Dartz? Will Bakura make a move? Will an atomic bomb explode killing everyone in sight? All these questions and more will be answered in the next exciting chapter of…This Is My Story!

PS. I'm about 99 sure this is going to be 8 chapters in total. (Possibly 9)


	4. Yeah That's Not Weird

**Chapter Four: Yeah…**_**That's**_** Not Weird. **

Well, I'm guessing I don't have to tell you what I was thinking about all night, and no, it wasn't the _Fillet of Royal daurade_ I'd had for dinner that night.

_He pressed his lips so softly to mine at first, I just melted into his body. My head was spinning, my body growing warm, it felt like my blood was buzzing through my veins. Our kiss grew deeper as I opened my lips, his tongue gently moving against mine. He tasted like smoke and booze, but I liked it, no…I loved it._

Holy Canoli is all I can say about that.

Dartz called me late morning and told me he wanted us to spend the day together, he was coming to get me in 20 minutes.

I quickly jumped in the shower, the door bell ringing just as I stepped out.

I ran to the door, finding a shocked Dartz whose eyes were a little too roaming I might add. I quickly left him standing there, trying to cover myself with my towel, going to my room to dress for our 'day of fun.'

I was glad I could wear something comfortable, deciding on some old jeans and a blue polo shirt. Dartz looked very nice in his neatly pressed jeans and dress shirt left untucked to look more dressed down. It's probably all he owned anyway. I could never recall seeing him in anything less...fancy.

We went to the pier where we looked around at the different shops and stands, most of the time was spent talking about his business, school, etc. It was about 20 minutes into his fascinating tale of corporate stocks, the 8th story of the day, that he decided to ask me what I was up to.

Of course, that was cut short when he discovered an old partner of his with his family.

"Dartz! It's been years, how have you been?"

"Good, how is your family?"

"Just fine, thank you for asking. Hello." He smiled at me.

I was about to reply when Dartz spoke first.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Ryou Bakura, my boyfriend."

…

Boyfriend?

"Actually--" I began before Dartz cut me off.

"Actually we were just on our way, nice seeing you."

They waved their goodbyes and Dartz quickly began guiding me away.

"Sorry about that Ryou, he isn't a very good person. I wouldn't want him contaminating you, Dove."

What was I the Virgin Mary?

"Let's go to dinner shall we? It's getting pretty late."

I nodded in agreement, planning on letting it go, but the whole ride over there I couldn't help but keep thinking about Dartz forwardness.

As we drove to the restaurant, Dartz was in the middle of another story about work.

"They just told me that if the board is going to sign the--"

"Why did you tell that man I was your boyfriend?"

Dartz stopped with a frown, looking at me in confusion.

"Well, you are Dove."

"How can you say that when this is our second date?"

"Oh come now Ryou, I know how much you've liked me, isn't this what you want?" he chuckled.

I was taken aback so I just mumbled a quick "I guess."

He gave a smile of satisfaction, continuing his story where he had left off.

"So I said, if the board is going..."

My mind drifted off again as I watched the buildings pass in a blur. I wondered what Bakura was doing, if he was thinking about me. Why had last night felt the way it did?

"Ryou? Ryou?"

I was shaken out of my thoughts as Dartz placed a hand on my leg, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, what?"

"We're here, Dove." He laughed.

"Oh!" I jumped out the car, following him into the restaurant.

As I sat there listening to Dartz talk, I couldn't help but have a million thoughts running through my head. I just couldn't concentrate, I felt like someone was pulling me 50 different ways. I mean, Dartz was good to me, and Bakura held no promises. It was probably for the best that I just forgot about last night. After all, Bakura did tell me he was happy I had found someone. Perhaps, he had just wanted to fuck with me and that was all last night had meant to him.

Bakura was different after all.

After dinner we went back to my apartment. As I stepped out of the car about to say goodbye, Dartz said, "Aren't you going to ask me in?"

"Oh, sure, if you want to." I smiled.

We stepped inside, he looked around the apartment, inspecting my various photos and such I had hanging on the walls.

"Um...do you want some tea or something?"

"Coffee, thanks. Black." I gave a nod, busying myself in the kitchen.

As I was filling the kettle with water, I felt two hands reach around me, pulling me against the body behind me. I could feel him breathe in heavily, his face buried in the crook of my neck.

"Mmmm...you smell good, Dove."

I blushed trying to keep my concentration on that kettle. Filling it, the waters going in, Dartz is really close, I'm filling up the kettle, water...pouring...

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" He whispered in my ear.

I was completely...flabbergasted.

"Ex-excuse me?" I stuttered, my heart pounding a mile a minute.

I could feel his hand begin to snake down my sides to my groin where he let his hand softly rub.

"You heard me, I want you Ryou…now."

Okay, I'm not going to lie, his hand felt pretty damn good and everything kind of blurred as my blood began to pump downward. I let my head fall back onto his shoulder as he left soft nips over my neck and shoulders. His other hand still rubbing my groin.

I was in a daze as I felt him pull me to my room, pushing me onto the bed and climbing on top. He was breathing heavily, his weight pressing down hard upon me. He was grinding into me desperately, leaving sloppy kisses all over my face and neck.

"Stop." I whispered.

He gave a groan of annoyance, trying to silence me with a hard kiss. Gasping as he pulled away, he said, "Still want me to stop?"

"Yes…please." I asked, trying to push him off of me.

"Oh come on, Dove." He grinned, pulling my shirt up. I pulled his hands away, finally with a frustrated sigh he got off. I lied there watching him, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor.

"I don't get you Ryou. First you act like you like me, and then you act like this!"

"I'm-I'm sorry Dartz. I just…can't we take it slower?"

He gave me a smile leaning down and softly kissing my cheek.

"I get it. You're just a virgin. Well don't worry, when you're ready, I'm going to give you the time of your life." He chuckled, standing up and walking to the door.

So, what do you say to that?

My thought exactly.

"I'll call you tomorrow and we can have dinner." He said as he left.

I just lie there utterly complexed. Okay, what the hell had just happened?

The next night on our date, Dartz took me to another nice restaurant.

"So my dove. You look just breathtaking tonight."

"Oh, um thanks." I blushed.

"I got you something."

"You did? Oh you didn't have to do that."

"It's an early Christmas present." He handed me a small red box. Inside was a silver necklace. I picked it up, reading what had been etched to the inside.

_Dartz and Ryou Forever_

"Oh, wow, um…thank you. Its um really nice!"

Wow, he really liked me didn't he?

"Put it on." He asked. I did so, as he watched me with a smile of satisfaction.

"Have you gotten me anything?" He asked.

"Oh, um…not yet." I lied. I hadn't even thought about it actually.

"Well, I think you know what I'd like." He chuckled, his eyes tracing up and down my body. I shifted uncomfortably, giving a few fake laughs.

He sure was forward…and horny. Jeez and I thought I was bad all those nights I used to lie in bed and…

Never mind.

Okay, so anyway….

I got really nervous when Dartz dropped me off. I wasn't ready to have sex with him and I didn't want to go through another repeat of the night before. As soon as we had pulled to a stop, he threw his seat belt off, practically attacking me as he leaned in to kiss me hard. He started moaning as he pushed his tongue into my mouth, letting his hand run up and down my thigh. I figured that was my cue to get out, which I quickly did, thanking him for the night.

"I'll call you!" He shouted as I ran to my door.

I watched as he pulled away and then took my time, pulling my keys out to unlock the door

"Looks like you two are getting along well. Why didn't you invite him in?"

I spun around to find Bakura standing behind me, clutching my heart from his sudden appearance. How the hell does he keep doing that?

"Jesus you scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?"

**TBC**

**AN:** Mwuah ha ha! I am so diabolical, aren't I?

Now before you grab your clubs and pitchforks, I did have a reason for ending it here, other than to be evil. Okay, it may not be the best excuse, but the next good stopping point after this is too far away and the chapter would have been super long and you wouldn't have gotten it for awhile longer. So…at least you got something right?

Plus, this will be a great incentive for you to review telling me how much you want me to continue and what you think is going to happen. Hee hee hee.

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

Codythomas: Oh my gosh, your review made me laugh really hard. I love reading your reviews. lmao. I loved the dialogue. Hahahaha, I'm laughing just thinking about it again.

DesertRoseTemari: I will leave it up to your imagination what he was supposed to smother himself in. hee hee. And I didn't notice any spelling mistakes. : ) Anyway, I really enjoyed your review. I love hearing what people think about what Ryou, Bakura, Dartz is doing. Um…yeah, personal experience. It was a really long time ago, except I wrote the person a letter and they completely pretended it never happened. Yeah…it was bad. lol.

Bloodredeyes: I laughed really hard about that pitchfork line. Hahaha. Well, I wasn't planning on writing another one about it, however, after writing this chapter I'm thinking it's going to be more like 9-10. Not sure. But I did have an idea about doing first narratives for other characters. What do you think? Anyhoo, lol, if I can find the time I will write you that alternate ending. It would be funny. : D

Yukita: I'm so glad that you like it: D Thank you for reviewing!


	5. How's The Love Life?

**Chapter Five: How's The Love Life?**

He just stood there smirking at me. Yes, smirking, jeez he did that a lot and jeez did he look hot while he did it. God it about makes me cream my pants.

So I'm standing there waiting for him to answer me and he just walks past me into my apartment! I stare at his retreating form wondering what the hell he is doing.

"What are you doing?"

Yeah, he doesn't answer me, like I should expect him to.

So, I do the only thing I can think of which is follow him inside scanning the room for any stuff I've left out. Oh great, a pair of underwear is lying in the hall, yeah…_good one Ryou. _

I walk into my living room to find him lounging on the sofa, arms spread, legs spread…_legs spread_…

"So…tell me about Dartz." He says with a grin. I stare at him with a puzzled expression. Okay this is just weird.

"Um…what do you mean?"

"How's…Dartz?" He asks me slowly, as if I needed each syllable stressed.

"Um…fine? I…guess." He gave a sigh, obviously I was not answering the question how he wanted, and if it was going to keep him here longer, I _really_ wanted to answer the question right.

I still had no idea what the hell he was doing here or how to approach the question. Should I make him jealous? No…he wouldn't play games…unless they were his own mind fucking games which he is champion at.

"Well, um…its going good…I guess. He took me to the pier today and um got me…a uh….present." I was really hoping he wasn't going to ask what it was. I really didn't want to show him that stupid creepy ass locket.

And as if on cue…

"What was it?"

"Oh, just a necklace." I mumbled.

"Can I see it?"

sigh Of…course.

I pulled out the necklace, pulling it off and handing it to him, a blush creeping to my cheeks as he read the engraved words of my doom. He gave a small smile, handing it back to me.

"Did you like it?"

"Um…yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I mean…yeah." Why was I lying?

"Go on, what else?"

"Well…um…. We go to nice dinners and he's you know, a …um…gentleman." I finished awkwardly. I was still standing in the doorway of the living room. Who's house was this anyway? My heart was trying to burst through my chest as I attempted to ignore the endless scenarios of why he was here—all of them ending in me getting pounded into the floor. Must…not…think…about…Bakura's….penis.

"What do you talk about?" He questioned. Why was he asking me all of this? And why was I answering. Oh wait, that's right, so I could look at sweet ass body for 2 more seconds…_totally worth it. _

"Oh, um…school, his business, what he's doing for college."

"So you talk about him?"

"Well, um…yeah."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Umm…"

"Do you like it?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

…

…

"OF COURSE I DON'T LIKE IT! ITS SO FUCKING BORING! HE JUST GOES ON AND ON AND ON ABOUT NOTHING! AND I HATE THIS NECKLACE AND I HATE HOW HE TREATS ME LIKE A WOMAN! I HATE IT ALL! HATE HATE HATE!"

Oh my god did I just yell all that???

I looked at him in fear, he was going to kill me wasn't he?

But instead he just calmly looked at me…and then he got up…

Great, here it comes. He's walking towards me.

Goodbye life!

Goodbye cruel cruel world!

He's right in front of me.

I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for his fist to connect with my face.

And…well I definitely felt something, but it wasn't his fist.

I felt two hands placed gently on my sides. I looked up at him confusedly, about to ask if he was mad at me. That is before he placed his lips gently to mine. My tension melted as he pulled me flush against him, his lips moving softly against mine. I let my arms wrap around his neck as we kissed.

God those kisses…

Our kiss grew heated, he let his hands move up and down my back—mine threaded through his thick unruly locks. My brain was swirling, all I could make out was the feeling of his lips against mine and his hands sending jolts through every place they touched. Guess he wasn't mad at me after all…

God, I hoped this never ended. I never wanted him to let go of me. I wanted him bad….in _everyway _possible.

I felt his hands slip under my shirt—his cold hands moving across my hot skin. They moved up my back, across my stomach, to my chest, until he let them rub against my nipples, his thumb tracing small circles that made me moan into kisses. I let my hips grind against his, wanting him to know how much I needed him.

I decided it was time to be a little forward. I know, me right? So, I hooked my thumbs into his jeans, pulling him into my bedroom where we collapsed onto the bed, him on top as we continued those hard wanting kisses that drove me crazy.

He must have thought I had asthma or something for as hard as I was breathing.

I was nervous okay?

He pulled my shirt off, starting a trail of kisses from my neck to my stomach. He paused, looking up at me with this malicious grin. He started unbuttoning my pants, his eyes never leaving mine.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…was this really happening???

He pulled them down achingly slow, releasing my…well…_you know what_.

Did I mention I wasn't wearing any underwear that day? Perhaps I should have worn those ones I left in the stupid hall…

His hands moved up and down my thighs teasingly. I was dying of anticipation as his lips moved closer and closer. I could feel his hot breath against it. I was hard as a rock now and nervous as hell.

Should I tell him I'm a virgin? Maybe I should—jeeeeesus christ! Oh FUCK! He had taken me in his mouth whole, his tongue moving ceaselessly around.

Holy fuck what had I been missing out on?

I couldn't help but buck into that wet heat as he slowly bobbed in and out. My moans were loud as he gently sucked on just the head, letting his tongue flick and swirl around.

"More—more pl-please." I pleaded in a whisper. My hands threaded tightly through his hair.

He took me whole, bobbing faster and harder.

I had to grab the sheets tightly, trying to hold back from exploding. The build-up was pure agony. It felt so fucking good. I was so damn…close….and then he pulled out…leaving me frustrated and blinking in confusion.

It was as he sat up that I realized…

He still has all his clothes on…

And I am buck naked.

Now I just feel silly…

"Bakura…um…why aren't you naked?" I shyly asked although I'm not really sure after what he had just done to me.

He gave me a smile, as he pulled off his shirt.

WHEW!

His body was…nice.

Yeah…really nice.

Pale and well-defined, the way his torso stretched as he pulled his shirt off…well, you get the idea.

And then he started unbuttoning those pants, still sitting between my legs, his eyes locked with mine.

My heart pumped faster as I let my eyes fall on his crotch. That zipper was moving too slow I tell you.

I was expecting to find boxers or something underneath, I think I actually gasped when he pulled his pants off and there _it_ was. And it was…how do I put this properly…humongous. Yes…that about says it. Huge.

I gave a gulp…a big gulp…_that_ was going to fit in _me_?

I figured this was as good a time as any to tell him the truth.

I could feel my throat closing up as he started to climb on top of me.

"Ba-Bakura? I'm a virgin." My cheeks must have been bright red, what if he changed his mind?

He chuckled, "I know." As he knelt down and kissed me softly again.

How did he know??

Was I that obvious?

But as he let his hands drift across my body again and I could feel his erection move against mine…I didn't care…not in the slightest.

He placed his fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva. Taking his other hand, he spread my legs open and placed his wet fingers at my entrance. He massaged them around the opening before slowly entering one. It felt very strange and a little uncomfortable.

Until he inserted the second and I began to feel the sting, he moved them in and out slowly. I tried to not concentrate on the pain until it began dissipating. He pushed in the third, that terrible sting returning as he began scissoring them in and out. After a while longer, the pain left again, as pleasure began to course through me. He watched me intently as he pumped them in and out, stretching me as much as he could.

"This is going to hurt."

I nodded quickly, my heart pounding as I waited, he lined up, placing his hands firmly on my hips.

Oh god here it comes, he slowly pushed into me with a long low groan.

Holy holy fuck did it hurt. Pure pain. No pleasure just fucking unbelievable pain.

I cried out, tensing up as he waited for me to adjust. He looked to be in agony at not being able to move.

"Oh fuck you are tight." He groaned.

All I could concentrate on was the pain though and wondering how in the hell people found this enjoyable.

"Move." I whined.

"No, you have to relax, trust me." He whispered.

The dull throbbing began to lessen slightly, I gave him a nod telling him I was ready.

His movements were slow at first as I adjusted. It began to get better, the pain lessening into something better. I pushed against him, pressing him in deeper. He adjusted slightly before thrusting into me hard. And it was at that moment that I realized why people found this enjoyable.

I screamed and howled out as he struck that bundle of nerves deep within. White hot flashes exploding in front of my eyes as he pounded into that spot again and again. God it felt incredible.

He was panting above me as he moved in and out, his eyes closed, his hair brushing lightly against my face. I moaned with every thrust softly whispering for him to move harder and faster.

He picked up his speed, slamming into me, hitting that spot again and again that made me cry out. I could feel that build up, knowing I was close as he pounded into me relentlessly. How could anything feel so fantastic, so unbelievably mind-blowing, mind-numbing and just about any other words that could describe my brain exploding and my body melting into a gooey pile of pleasure.

As if he heard me, he reached around, frantically pumping me. It felt unbelievable…unfuckingbelievable. I could barely hold on as the feeling overwhelmed me until I exploded long and hard. My body sending spasms throughout as I rode that pure bliss.

Bakura threw his head back, frantically slamming into me until he came. I could feel his warm cum spill into me as he rammed in a few more times until he collapsed on top of me.

I had never felt so much pleasure and had such raw lust. Yeah, that sounds a little corny but let's see what you would say if it had been you. But it won't be…because he is mine.

ahem

Anyway…he lay down next to me, wrapping his arms around me as we lay there catching our breath. Our bodies gleaming with sweat and cum.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. All those nights I had imagined us together…but this blew them all out of the water.

He nuzzled against my neck bringing a grin to my face.

This is the way it should be.

I drifted off to sleep with those thoughts running through my head. Pure giddy happiness.

When I awoke the next morning it was to find an empty to bed.

Where had he gone?

A note lie on the table.

_Give Dartz my Best. _

I crumpled that paper in my fist.

What.

The.

Hell.

Was.

That?

I fell back onto the bed, screaming into my pillow. Why did he leave? Did he really think I was going to keep dating Dartz?

Why was everything so fucking complicated!!!!!!!!!!!

**AN: **I felt like this chapter took foreeever to put up! I thought I would be spitting these things out like crazy while on Christmas break but it turns out I was wrong…dead wrong.

NEW CHAPTER OF A SERIES OF ONE SHOTS UP


	6. Check Please!

**Chapter Six: Check Please!**

So what was I supposed to do now?

I can't believe I did that, what the hell Ryou! You have a boyfriend!

You just lost your virginity to a man you weren't even dating AND you had a boyfriend, you little slut!

He's going to find out, it's written all over my face.

"Dove? Something wrong?"

"Oh who me? Oh no no! Nothing's wrong!" I awkwardly chuckled.

Although it had been almost two weeks since that night with Bakura, I couldn't stop thinking about him, about it, about everything.

I guess Bakura just wanted to fuck me and be done with it.

God, how could I be so stupid!!

I was sitting here at dinner with Dartz, not a word of what he was saying going in. I nodded my head and added an occasional, 'yeah' and 'ok' not knowing what I was agreeing with or to. After that night, I hadn't known what to do.

Drop Dartz like a hot potato? Kick Bakura's ass? Fuck Bakura's ass?

They all seemed like tantalizing options.

But instead, I decided on the 'be a wuss' option and keep dating Dartz cause it seemed like the only thing that I had. Even if Dartz was completely obsessed with me and I expected him to pull down his pants any second now revealing an "I love Ryou" tattoo on his ass, at least I KNEW he liked me. He made damn well sure of that.

"What's the matter Dove? You have been acting strange all week."

I felt like such an idiot about it all. Giving myself up like that. The way he made me feel though…but it didn't matter. He would never want me. Ever…I just had to accept that.

"Sorry, I've just had a stressful week." He gave me a smile, squeezing my hand.

"Do you want to go to my place for a while, maybe watch a movie?" he suggested. He'd been suggesting it all week, I knew what it would lead to, but at this point, I just didn't care anymore. I was tired of fighting.

I gave a nod and we left the restaurant.

My head was still buzzing with too many thoughts on the ride over there, but before I knew it we were rolling up to his large estate.

We made our way to his living room where a large sofa sat and his home entertainment system which was ridiculously huge, I took a seat as he started naming off movies for us to watch.

I don't even know what I agreed to, just saw a movie begin to play about some stunt driver and lots of fast cars in it. He gently took a seat next to me, facing me, he reached his hand out to brush away a few loose hairs that had fallen in my face.

"Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"Do you even know how beautiful you are?"

I gave a smile, Dartz really was nice to me.

"Ryou, I want us to be together tonight." He said, his eyes burrowing into mine with intense concentration.

"Okay." I smiled.

He leaned in close, lightly pressing his lips to mine, gently pushing me down and laying himself on top.

I lay there as he began slowly unzipping my pants and pulling my shirt off. He rubbed his hands across my skin, grinding hard against me as he pulled his own clothes off.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I'm not sure what had made me agree, I guess I just wanted something…anything…to get my mind off of _him_.

And I guess it did for that night maybe.

But when I woke up in Dartz' bed, naked with him holding onto me. …I felt more lost and confused than I ever had before.

What was I dong?

I didn't know anymore and it was driving me insane. I snuck out of the room, managing to not wake up Dartz and I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

"Malik! Hey."

"Ryou! Why haven't you called me I 've been—"

"Listen Malik, I can't talk right now, can you pick me up at Dartz's place?"

"Dartz? Oh my gosh did you two—"

"Not now! Can you or not?"

"Sure, sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

I figured I should talk to someone about all this. Malik had always been there for me.

Somehow, by the grace of God I managed to get out of the house without Dartz waking up. I left him a note telling him there had been an emergency with a friend of mine.

I jumped in to the car with Malik, happy to see his bright shining face that always made me smile.

I basically told Malik everything that had happened since break had started, yes every achingly small detail because I knew he would listen. And he did, giving an occasional, 'uh huh' or 'really' while I told him everything.

We arrived at his apartment, I plopped down on the couch with a big sigh, he came and sat next to me, cuddling against me. I loved when we cuddled, he made me feel so nice and cozy.

Malik seemed to be at as much of a loss of the situation as I was. But talking to him wasn't about figuring out what to do, it was just about having someone to talk to, which I loved.

So we spent the rest of the day just watching movies and joking around. We even had Yugi over for awhile, but soon learned that was a mistake when he spent most of his time showing off his various hickeys and what new move him and Yami had tried last night.

Lucky for us Yami called saying he was horny so Yugi ran to the rescue. Just in time too as Yugi was about to show us his most 'intimate' hickey.

Malik and I were able to spend the rest of the night alone until we fell asleep on his couch.

My cute little Malik.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I was happy to have a distraction from all this ridiculously complicated shit with Bakura and have it be one that I wouldn't regret later.

But it still wasn't solving my situation.

And so I will flash forward to my next date with Dartz. 2 days later. My state of mind had gone from confusion to sadness and was currently in anger mode.

I was sitting there at dinner with him. We were sitting in this really nice new restaurant downtown where only the richest of the rich could afford to eat. And he was going on about this new merger that was going to be happening. And something just….snapped.

"So, as long as the numbers come--"

"Stop." I whispered.

"What, Dove?" He blinked.

"I said…stop…"

I could feel the anger bubbling up in me like I had never felt before.

"Is something wrong Dove?"

"I SAID STOP!" the restaurant got quite, everyone's eyes locked to our table. Dartz looked around nervously.

"Ryou, can you please not—"

"SHUT UP DARTZ! JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! I CAN'T TAKE YOU ANYMORE! ALL YOU DO IS TALK ABOUT YOURSELF, WELL _MY_ BUSINEES IS DOING THIS, _I_ THINK THAT _THIS_ IS THE BEST, RYOU, _YOU_ SHOULD EAT THIS FOR DINNER. AND I HATE YOUR STUPID NICKNAME FOR ME…DOVE??? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, IT'S SO FUCKING STUPID AND YOUR STUPID CREEPY ASS LOCKET. YOU DON'T OWN ME DARTZ! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WENT OUT WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND YOU ARE TERRIBLE IN BED! THE WAY YOU GROAN LIKE THAT, IT'S REALLY WEIRD DARTZ! YOU SHOULD JUST GO KILL YOURSELF DARTZ CAUSE I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!!!!!"

I stormed out the restaurant still screaming obscenities, shoving a gaping maitre d' out of my way. I didn't know where I was going, I was in a daze, but my feet seemed to be taking me somewhere. So I let them go, the cold wind biting my face as I walked down the empty streets and alleyways. The moon was bright in the sky, illuminating the dark path.

I suddenly found myself in front of _his_ house. I don't know what I was thinking but I had such an adrenaline rush that I didn't care. So I stomped up the steps, and threw the door open, the hall was dark but I followed the flickering light at the end of the hall and muffled sounds.

I stood in the doorway. Bakura was lounging on a sofa watching TV, he looked up at me casually, as if he knew I were coming.

"How did it go?"

"What?" I spat, I was still pretty angry from everything that had happened.

"How. Did. It. Go?"

"I screamed at him…in a restaurant…a really nice restaurant."

"Yeah."

"I told him he should kill himself. And that I hated him."

"Yeah."

"And then I left."

It seemed like an eternity. Me just standing there, him sitting there looking at me. Standing, looking, sitting, looking, standing, looking, sitting, looking, standing, looking—you get the idea.

He casually got up and strolled over to me, he stood there, studying me for a moment and then he pressed me hard against the wall, pressing his body against mine. He grinded his hips teasingly into mine, his hot breath hitting the nape of my neck.

"So I don't have to share you with anyone now?"

My head suddenly felt light as a balloon, my blood buzzing through my veins as he his lips moved across my skin. I gave a small nod. So this is what this had been about the whole time? He hadn't wanted to share me???

Well he could've just said that.

I should yell at him now for putting me through all that but when he touches me the way he does, so gentle and yet commanding., I seem to forget about whatever thoughts or emotions were going through my head.

Yep, just like now.

He ran his hands up and down my body, over my chest, across my ass, up my back, to my groin—my body feeling like it was on fire with every movement, differing from the last.

"Baku-Bakura…" I moaned into his thick locks that tickled my face.

"Ryou," he whispered, "I want you." Aw man I about creamed my pants right there, hearing him say something like that to me.

I nodded, smiling against his skin.

"Me too." I gasped as he pushed his hand inside my pants, grabbing my…okay, I'll say it, cock, and slowly pumping it.

We began fumbling to tear our clothes off, eager for more. I wanted to touch and kiss every inch of his soft alabaster skin—to run my fingers over his toned chest, to nuzzle against his soft, white curls, to suck on his big…

You get the idea.

He pulled me to the couch where he sat down, motioning for me to climb on top. I did so obligingly, his hot skin pressed against mine. I threaded my fingers through his hair while he left hard nips across my neck and chest. His hands moved across my body, gently tweaking and rubbing my nipples into life as I burrowed my face into his hair to stifle my moans and cries of pleasure.

I had forgotten what it had felt like being with him, how different it was from Dartz. Bakura made me feel alive and, well, hot I guess. Like he had to have me right then and there. As if my pleasure meant as much to him as his own if not more. With Dartz it was sloppy and fast, no passion or lust. Ugh, the thought of him grunting above me is enough to make me gag.

Bakura's fingers running over my skin sent me on edge, his tongue moving against mine, exploring every inch of me. He placed three fingers inside my mouth, I let my tongue run across them, sucking and wetting them until he pulled them out. I lifted myself up until his fingers were placed at my entrance. I slowly lowered myself down onto them, still straddling his body.

I sank down onto the warm fingers, urging them to go deeper. Slowly, I began moving up and down on them, enjoying the feeling as they were scissored in and out of me. I held onto his shoulders, while I bounced up and down, softly moaning, my head thrown back as I ached for more.

He pulled his fingers out. I wasted no time, lifting myself up as he positioned himself at my entrance. I slowly sank down, gasping from the sensation as he filled himself inside of me to the hilt.

"Bak-Bakura…" I moaned, resting my forehead against his as I adjusted. He held onto my hips as I began slowly bouncing up and down—relishing the feeling of him inside me. I began a slow rocking motion, moving him in and out for a few moments—panting and moaning as I let him gently brush against that spot deep within me.

Soon, I began slamming myself down onto him, crying out at the feeling of absolute euphoria as white flashes of light flashed behind my lids. I began feeling that burning sensation in my stomach that traveled straight to my groin. I grabbed hold tightly onto Bakura, clawing at his skin to try and ground myself as I slammed harder down on him. I was bouncing up and down as fast as I could, but it still wasn't enough.

Sensing my need and his own, Bakura pulled me down onto the sofa, moving on top of me, still deep within me. He picked up his pace, his thrusts becoming quicker, deeper, until he was literally pounding into my pliant body. Bakura's soft moans furthered my lust for him as he slammed into me again and again. I wrapped my legs around him, pushing him deeper within me. My climax was near as he continued his frantic thrusts when he grabbed hold of my erection rather roughly and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

I cried out from the feeling, crying his name again and again as I buried my face into the nape of his neck.

"Ry-Ryou!" he cried as he came in me, his warm seed spilling inside of me. The slickness allowing him to move quicker and further inside of me until I came long and hard, spilling hot cum over his fist and fingers. He moved in and out a few more times before collapsing next to me, peppering me with soft kisses.

I pulled my body close to his, fitting perfectly into his body. He wrapped his arms around me until I dozed off to sleep, the feeling of his warm body pressed against mine.

I'm happy to say that when I woke up, the sun spilling through the windows, those arms were still tightly wrapped around me. His warm body still pressed against mine.

AN: Aw, doesn't that ending just make you feel all warm and gooey inside: D Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Will Bakura and Ryou live happily ever after? Will Dartz seek revenge? Stay tuned for the next exciting installment of—This Is My Story!


	7. Water, Water, Everywhere

**Chapter Seven: Water, Water, Everywhere**

And so we reach the lovely dovey life of one Ryou Bakura.

I woke up smiling. I went to bed smiling.

Oh sweet sweet Bakura…mine at last.

The first few months were pure bliss…excuse me for not going into every detail of our hot hot sex.

Perhaps a quick overview?

Well, turns out Bakura is quite the kinky one—wanting to try everything from bondage (oh it makes me blush just thinking about Bakura in those assless chaps) to vegetables (yeah…no comment) to toys (I am now the proud owner of the 28-speed Mega Monster Vibrator) to role play (it's frightening how good Bakura's Seto impression is.)

"So how are things with Bakura?" Malik asked.

We were stuffing our faces with popcorn at his apartment watching various B movies. I was quite content as we cuddled under his blanket to keep warm from the bitter cold.

I swear I could have used my nose drippings as chopsticks if I had stayed outside one minute longer just waiting for Malik to answer the door.

"Good good good!" I chirply replied through the mouthful of popcorn.

"Yeah?"

I nodded happily.

"I mean the initial lust has started to wear off but it's still great." I grinned.

"Oh you mean you aren't having sex every hour of the day?" He joked.

"Nah, although I am quite proud of our record of sex in one day."

"Yeah, I still don't believe you about that."

"Ah! Why don't you believe me??" I fake pouted.

"It's ridiculous! Were you in bed all day?"

"Uh…YEAH. And I couldn't walk for 4 days!"

We both laughed remembering me trying to walk down the crowded halls of school, people asking me what had happened with deep concern. Only Malik and Bakura knew the truth, and well Yugi had deduced what had happened too, seeing as how he was now considered to be a cripple from the amount of times he came to school limping.

"In fact, I have to leave to go meet him soon."

"Awww…already??" Malik whined grabbing hold of me tighter.

"I never seee you anymore!! I miiiisss you!" he pouted.

"I know, I miss my little Malik too!" I grinned, rubbing our noses together.

"You are spending the night with me this weekend, okay?"

I nodded, getting up to grab my big fluffy coat, scarf, gloves, hat, earmuffs, snow boots—remember when I said it was -10000 degrees out?

Malik pounced on me, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Kiss!" He commanded.

I gave a sigh, rolling my eyes, giving him a quick chaste kiss.

"Ooh Ryou! More!" he giggled, tickling my sides.

"Stooooop!" I laughed, trying to get away.

"Oh come on, he won't mind!" He joked, pulling the back of my pants to pull me back. I stumbled backwards, crashing into him with a giggle.

"Goodbye!!" I said, running for the door.

"See you soon!" He waved.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm hooome!" I yelled, slamming the door behind me. I began peeling off the 50 bajillion layers I had, hearing familiar footsteps making their way down the hall.

"I've missed you." Bakura grinned, nuzzling into my shoulder, his hands lightly placed at my sides.

"Missed you too!" I beamed, turning around to face my hot sweet-ass man.

"Listen…do you mind if we don't go out tonight?"

My smile quickly turned into a frown, my eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed in disgruntlement.

"Why?" I sighed.

"I'd just rather stay in and…you know." Bakura smirked, starting to pull up my shirt.

"Bakuura! That's all you ever want to do! We never go out anymore! All you want to do is have sex all the time!" I complained.

If it wasn't for me Bakura would never have us leave bed.

Now I know what you're thinking. Weren't you just bragging about your new vibrator, Ryou? Well yeah, I DO like sex……..A LOT, but even _I_ have limits! Or my ass does at least!

Although we had been dating for 3 months, 8 days, 4 hours and around 2 minutes…(cough) I mean…you know, _something_ like that, I was beginning to realize that I knew Bakura's body a whole lot better than I did his personality.

So I had begun cutting down on the sex so we could go out and actually have social lives besides school. Which Bakura just used as an excuse to have sex in obscure public places even though we had already been caught twice. Who knew janitors really use those closets??

"Oh come on Ryou, don't be such a girl. I don't hear you complaining when I'm sucking you off!" He retorted.

I tried to hide my grin, thinking about Bakura and that skilled tongue of his. But he caught me, damn him!

"Uh-huh that's what I thought." He smirked, hoisting me over his shoulder. I yelped in surprise, my legs flaying as he carried me off to the bedroom.

"Bakuuuurrraa!" I screamed, "put me down!"

"Nope!" He laughed, throwing me down on the bed.

I crossed my arms in contempt, feigning anger—not very well I might add—as he climbed on top me, grinning down at me quite menacingly.

"Come on Ryou!" he coaxed, nuzzling against me, "I know you can't resist me."

"No!" I pouted, keeping my face turned from his, trying to keep my thoughts away from his hands which had begun to travel southward.

"I have something new for us to try." He beamed.

I could only imagine what it could be this time, my mind frantically trying to think of what we HADN'T tried. I swear if he pulls a goat out of the closet I'm gonna lose it right there.

Or maybe it's going to be another person. Nah…he's too selfish.

Perhaps a new costume? Hmm…noo…he wouldn't look that triumphant over a new outfit.

"What?" I tried to say offhanded like I didn't care. He suddenly picked me up again, carrying me down the hall.

"Where are you taking me now?!" I cried desperately, my mind racing as to where we were going.

He stopped at the bathroom, gently placing me down and pushing me inside.

"Strip." He commanded.

"Not until you tell me why." I huffed.

He gave a sigh of frustration, stomping his foot, "Just do it Ryou!" he whined.

"Ugh, fine." I gave in, quickly stripping down to nothing, a slight blush creeping to my face as Bakura stared at my groin, causing it to tingle slightly in anticipation.

"Lay down in the tub." He ordered. I don't know why I was obeying his commands. I guess I was just anxious to find out what he had in mind.

I was slightly confused however by the seemingly normal idea…getting in the tub. Not one of your more original ideas Bakura.

I did so with a sigh, giving Bakura my best pursed lips as I lie in the tub, my legs straddling the sides as I waited for his next command.

Bakura grinned…a little too devious I might add…opening one of the counter drawers and pulling out two thin ropes.

Uh oh.

"What are you doing?"

"Will you stop asking me so many damn questions!" he sighed.

I let my head fall back with a grimace as Bakura tied my legs up to each side of the tub, tightly securing them so I couldn't move.

"Sit up." He instructed. I did so as he stripped off his own clothes, revealing that deliciously impressive cock of his. Now my groin was_really_ tingling. He climbed in the tub behind me, sitting down and pulling my shoulders to lay back down, the back of my head resting against his chest as his legs straddled me.

I still had no idea what was going on as he situated himself.

"Ready?"

"For what?" I complained.

"For this." He smirked. He reached around me, turning the faucet on full blast.

And it was at that moment that I finally figured out what was going on. And I have two words for you.

Holy fucking shit.

I lied. Three Words.

My head fell back as my dick moved back and forth under the current. My hips rising and my screams ridiculously loud.

What had I been missing out on all of these years? This was practically as good as sex! Oh the wasted years!

I could hear Bakura chuckling as I moaned and squirmed under the intense pleasure. And if that wasn't enough, he started playing with my nipples, tweaking them and rubbing them. That water so damn strong that I came seconds later, my cum spilling in and mixing with the warm water.

"Uhh…" I barely had time to come off the first wave of pleasure when my hips bucked up again, a new orgasm fresh approaching as I cried out Bakura's name again and again.

"Oh fuckfuckfuck so fucking goooooood." I moaned, tossing my head side to side as Bakura pinched my nipples harder, his other hand rubbing my shaft. I screamed bloody murder as I came again, utterly exhausted as I sent jets of cum spilling into the water and my chest.

"Oh god I can't…take…anymore." I cried as the hard water continued to hit me. Bakura smirked down at me.

"One more time." He grinned.

"Oh gaaaawwwwddd." I moaned as my climax neared again. I grabbed onto Bakura's arms, my nails digging into his skin.

My whole body squirmed beneath the water until I came hard again screaming out Bakura's name and a few choice obscenities as my cum splattered onto my chest and the water.

That had to have been the most intense orgasm in the world. I could barely move, expecting my body of jelly to swirl down the drain and into oblivion.

I felt Bakura lean up, turning the water off, my eyes were still closed as soft moans escaped my lips.

"Bakuraaaaa," I gasped.

He untied me and gently picked me up, I tried to stand but my legs were too weak. He caught me in time, supporting me as he carried me to our room, softly lying me down on the bed. I curled up on the bed, happily mewling as he climbed on top of me, covering me with feather light kisses.

"Mmmm…take me now pleeeeaaase." I whispered.

Yeah—I'm officially a hypocrite now.

…

Oh well!

He smiled against my skin.

"I love when you say things like that." He whispered in my ear.

I felt him slowly push inside of me with a deep sigh.

I wrapped my legs around him, pushing him deeper inside. He groaned in pleasure as he filled me completely.

My breath came out in hitches as he began sliding in and out of me excruciatingly slow. So slow that I could feel every vein, his warm cock throbbing deliciously against my muscles.

"You like that?"

"Hmmm." I nodded my head, threading my fingers tightly through his hair. His hot breath hit the nape of my neck with every thrust.

"How about this?" He hissed, speeding up his thrusts. My moans grew louder, crying out his name. It's times like these when I wonder why I didn't spend every waking moment in bed with this man that can make me feel like this.

My cock had already hardened again aching for release.

"Ohhh faster Bakur-Bakura." I pleaded, he grinned down at me, kissing me hard and wanting before speeding up so he was slamming into me with deep groans.

"Oh fuck Ryou." Bakura cried, ramming into me, the bed had begun to squeak, the headboard slamming against the wall with each hurried thrust.

Jesus, Bakura felt so fucking damn good in me. I don't think its possible to feel anymore fucking incredible than I do now having him pummeling into my body like this.

"Touch yourself Ryou." Bakura groaned, throwing his head back, I knew he must be as close as I was. A blush crept to my cheeks, Bakura had never asked me to touch myself for him before. But it excited me.

I tentatively let my hand fall in between our bodies, grabbing myself and jerking slowly at first. Soft moans escaping my lips.

"Do it faster." He commanded.

I nodded, fisting myself in time with his thrusts.

"Ohhh Bakurabakurabakuraaaa." I moaned, squirming beneath him as my climax neared.

"Cum for me Ryou." Bakura whispered in my ear sending me over the edge.

My back arched, hips bucking up as I came, my fist and fingers soon being drenched in my warm cum.

Bakura gave a heavy groan as my muscles clamped down on him as he desperately pummeled into me before crying out my name—spilling his essence into me before collapsing on the bed.

I was utterly unbelievable exhausted. Unable to move a muscle as I fought to catch my breath.

"I love you Bakura." I whispered in his ear.

Bakura wrapped me up in his arms, kissing the top of my head.

XxXxXxXxX

"Four times!?" Malik gaped.

"Yep!" I beamed.

"That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, I know!" I laughed.

"So how was that restaurant?" He asked.

"Oh…well, we never went." I sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because of those four orgasms."

"Ohhh. Well, that's better, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

Malik always knew.

"It's just," I took a deep sigh, "that's all he ever wants to do. He never wants to talk or go out. And last night…I…I told him I loved him…and…he never said anything back." I finished.

Malik gave me a smile, "Oh Ryou, don't worry he probably just isn't ready yet. You shouldn't let that bother you." He gave me a warm hug.

"Yeah, you are probably right." I smiled. .But I still wasn't convinced. What if Bakura was just with me for sex? It killed me to think that's all he wanted. And now I just felt stupid for telling him I loved him.

"Come here." Malik reached his hands out to me. I grinned, cuddling up to him on the couch. Malik covered me in kisses making me smile and cheer up a little.

What would I do without my best friend Malik?

AN: I am happy to hear all of the wonderful comments you have left me so far! They make my heart swell and make me want to make this as good as possible!

I know you are all probably wondering what happened with Dartz. I had never actually planned on exploring a revenge idea with him however he will make an important appearance later on!

Love my reviewers! xxxooo


	8. The Area Between Black and White

_This chapter is dedicated to Kuro Ookami Hatake for being just such a swell gal! Make sure you've read her Couple's Corner and other fabulous stories!_

**Chapter Eight: The Area Between Black and White**

"Bakura?"

"Hmm?"

I took a deep breath.

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"I said…do you love me?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Oh…okay."

"Wanna do it?"

"What? No. No, not right now."

"Whatever."

I could feel my throat tightening, my eyes stinging as I fought back the tears. I loved Bakura, why didn't he love me?

"Bakura?"

"What Ryou?"

"Sometimes I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"If you're just in it for…for the sex and not me." I confessed.

"God Ryou! Just because I don't tell you I love you every second!?" He sneered.

"But you've never told me you loved me!" I could feel thick tears falling down my face. Bakura's face soon turned from annoyance to compassion when I started to sob.

"Come here, Ryou." He held his arms out, pulling me against his chest.

"I do love you okay!" He huffed, rubbing my back. I sat there in his arms nuzzling into his shoulder, feeling content. Maybe Malik was right, I shouldn't get so crazy. Bakura's fingers gently moved against my back in soothing patterns, tracing up and down. But soon his trail continued more south before dipping into my pants and groping.

I quickly jumped up, anger in my eyes, Bakura's just held a smirk.

"Jesus Bakura! Is that all you ever think about!?" I yelled.

"What!?" He laughed.

I sighed in frustration before stomping out of the room. I threw on some shoes, grabbed my bag and left in a huff.

If you had told me at the beginning of the school year that I would be angry that Bakura wanted to have sex with me I would've died from laughter. But it didn't seem so funny anymore. I just couldn't understand it, it made me feel so mixed up with emotions. I loved Bakura and I loved that he _wanted_ me, but I needed him to _love_ me too. I angrily wiped away my tears as I walked under the hot sun.

It seemed that anymore with Bakura, all he cared about was getting off. He wasn't gentle like he used to be, he hardly ever kissed me. All he wanted was to pound me into the mattress. And outside of that we hardly talked. Even if we were together all of the time, he would just sit there like a zombie, watching TV.

I wasn't going to keep crying about it though. If Bakura didn't want me…he would leave and if that day ever came there would be nothing I could do about it. So I should just be thankful for what I have.

I do love him.

I went to Malik's house, happy to have someone to confide in and cheer me up. I didn't tell him what had happened. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I put on a fake smile and gave him a hug.

"Woo!! Ready for our weekend of fun!?" Malik cheered.

"Yep!" I smiled.

"Are you alright, Ryou?"

"Yeah, just Bakura being stupid again!" I fake laughed.

"Well…okay." I could tell Malik wasn't convinced but he dropped the subject.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"What movie you wanna watch next?" Malik asked, filing through his endless piles of movies.

"Don't care!" I grinned from the couch.

"Alright, a documentary it is!" He smirked.

"Noooo!!!" I whined.

"Then help me pick!" Malik pouted.

"Kay, kay…um…the one with the zombies you were telling me about."

Malik popped the movie in, bouncing back to the couch and jumping on top of me.

"Ugh! Malik! Jeez lose some weight!" I groaned.

"Oh shut up!" He laughed, rolling off of me and laying down, his head placed on my lap as we watched the movie. I absentmindedly stroked his long blonde hair.

"Ryou? Are you happy?" Malik asked me, he had a deep concern in his eyes, watching me closely as I spoke.

"Of course." I smiled.

Malik smiled up at me, pulling my head down to give him a kiss.

"Oh baby baby baby!" Malik cried, pulling my head down again.

I held his head as he kissed me again, he started to pull away but I held his head there…furthering our kiss.

Malik laughed into it, breaking whatever thought had been going through my head.

"Oh Ryou! That's what I like, now give it to me good!" He giggled, continuing the game we had always played. He jumped up, tugging at my pants, his laughter continuing.

I grabbed his head, pressing his lips to mine again in wanting, letting my tongue search his mouth.

He pulled away, looking at me in uncertainty and alarm.

"What are you doing Ryou?" he whispered.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I shook my head, looking down at the floor as thick tears dropped.

"I don't know!" I sobbed.

"You have a boyfriend, Ryou." He stated.

I looked up at him, his eyes looking in mine with that same confusion but compassion as well.

"Malik, I…" I bit my lip, afraid of what I had known in the back of my mind for awhile now. "Malik, sometimes…sometimes when I'm with him, I wish it was…" I sighed. I shook my head, "I'm sorry Malik."

I kept my head down as my body shook from my sobbing. Nothing made sense anymore.

I felt Malik softly grab my chin, pulling my head up. He gave me a knowing smile.

"Ryou…" he bit his lip, "I…" he took a deep breath, "I lo—" I pushed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around him. I could feel his tenseness melt away, kissing me back. Our tongues moving against each others in a desperate search. Neither dominating—just caressing each other.

Malik's lips were so soft and gentle…he tasted so sweet…so tender. They quivered beneath my own.

I felt like everything around me was spinning, only concentrating on the feeling of Malik against me. All I wanted was to love Malik the way I yearned to be touched and wanted.

I never let my lips leave his caramel skin—feeling his lips move passionately against my own fevered skin.

"Ryou…you're so beautiful." He whispered, kissing up and down my body. I arched into each kiss, hungry for more.

"Malik…" I gasped as he kissed my hardening bulge. His fingers massaged my hips as he continued lightly kissing me, making me grow harder with each teasing touch.

He smiled up at me, using his teeth to unbutton my pants slowly. My body tingling as he pulled the zipper down slowly, every vibration going straight to my groin as Malik pulled it down tooth by tooth.

He quickly tugged my pants down, quickly and hungrily engulfing me. Little whines escaped me as my fingers dug into his soft locks. His tongue moved quickly across my throbbing length, tracing each vein before lightly sucking on just the head, moving in slow circular patterns.

"Ma-Malik!" I cried as he began bobbing in and out, his nails raking up and down my sensitive thighs.

He gently hummed around me, deep vibrations coursing through me that made me moan under his pleasing movements.

"Malik—you have…you have to stop or I'll—I'll" He ignored my wishes, redoubling his efforts as he bobbed in and out faster. I screamed out as I came in his mouth—he eagerly lapped it all up, gently moaning as his tongue searched for any remaining drops.

I pulled him up as he climbed on top, straddling my body. He pulled his shirt off, smirking down at me as I let my hands glide up his trim chest. He pulled off my own, leaving soft kisses across my shoulders.

Malik nibbled my ear, letting his tongue dip in the crevices.

"Ryou…I want you inside of me." He whispered, nuzzling against me.

I could feel the heat radiating from my face and my pulse quicken. I'd never been seme before—what if I wasn't good? But I wanted to give Malik whatever he wanted. He started pulling off his pants, releasing his hard erection.

"Should I—should I…um…prepare you?" I stuttered and blushed. I could feel Malik grin against my skin.

"No…I don't want to wait any longer." He groaned, grabbing my erection and lining it up to his own entrance. He slowly lowered himself, pushing himself down as far as he could go.

"Ohhhhh Malllikkk…" I gasped, overwhelmed by the unbelievable feeling. So tight and burning hot…I didn't think I would be able to last long, my cock threatening to explode any moment.

"Ryouryouryouryou." Malik whispered again and again like a chant, it made me blush to know I was pleasing him.

My brain buzzed as Malik slammed on and off me, both of our cries loud as we went, desperate and hungry for each other's touches and cries. I couldn't get enough of him, never wanting for him to let go or pull off.

It seemed like a blur, focusing on that sweet release that came in a strangled cry from each of us. Afterwards, continuing those loving kisses that made our lips pleasantly buzz.

We drifted off to sleep sometime soon after…

XxXxXxXxXx

I struggled to open my eyes, the sun shining painfully in my eyes as I wore off my state of disillusionment. I felt like a ton of bricks had suddenly hit me, my stomach dropping like a stone as last night's events came back. What had I done?? I frantically looked to the body lying next to mine, still sleeping contently.

I quietly got up, quickly gathering my clothes and fumbling around the room. My heart was pounding as I dressed in a hurry, fearful to not wake Malik. I hurriedly left, bursting out of the house and running down the street.

I ran as fast as I could as if I was trying to run away from whatever I had done or felt. I could hardly breath, my eyes stinging and my lungs burning until I collapsed in an alley. I fell to the ground, sobbing into the hard pavement. Fighting to catch my breath as tears streamed down my face. I sat against the wall, burying my face into my knees drawn close to me. I don't know how long I sat there—only that the sun was starting to set when I managed to get up with shaky legs.

My face felt puffy and swollen from all my crying—I would have to come up with some excuse for Bakura.

When I got home though, he was gone. A note left that he was out with Marik and would be back late that night.

I gave a sigh of relief, collapsing on my bed, pulling the covers tight around me. I never wanted to leave this bed…just forget all my problems…maybe they would just go away.

I needed them to just go away…

**AN:** Whelp, did ya see that one coming:D

Well, guys—only 2 chapters left!

But, if you want them, you have to send me lots of wonderful reviews!

**And I want to hear your feedback on the idea of possibly making these a series with different character perspectives. Maybe a first person story about Seto…Marik…Yugi…Grandpa (just kidding)**

So, please—if you've been reading these, and maybe you aren't the reviewing kind—please just take a couple seconds to let me know, if it's something you would like to see.

It would be MUCH appreciated!


	9. Frayed Ends

**Chapter Nine: Frayed Ends**

I woke up to the feeling of another body pressed against mine.

_Malik…_

The body moved harder against me, emitting a low groan. My eyes shot open…

Bakura.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear, gently nibbling it.

"Yeah, missed you too." I whispered back, afraid to look him in the eyes and feel that guilt that had been tearing me apart.

"Yeah?" He chuckled, pulling me closer and burying his face into my hair.

"Yeah." I smiled as he let his hands start to roam up my shirt, pulling at my nipples and rubbing my back.

"Ryou?"

"Hmm?" My self-control was starting to wane as he continued running his hands across my body. They were so gentle and loving.

"I need you."

I closed my eyes as he began kissing me all over.

_Malik…_

I kept them closed as his hands rubbed my thighs, gently pulling them apart and pushing himself in.

That bronzed skin…blonde hair…

No…I can't.

I love Bakura.

I do.

Why do I keep thinking of you, Malik?

I forced my eyes open, watching as Bakura thrusted into me, his own eyes closed as the pleasure overwhelmed him and he cried—cumming hard inside of me.

He kept moving, pumping my own length furiously. I bit my lip as I came closer. Softly groaning and bucking up into his hand until I came over his fist and fingers.

I felt ashamed for what I had done. Bakura didn't deserve this…

I turned my head to the side to keep him from seeing the tears in my eyes as he continued kissing my body.

What had I done?

_Malik…_

XxXxXxXxX

It was early afternoon when I finally crawled out of bed, Bakura had left to go with his friend.

I was standing in the kitchen, just trying to get my head cleared. God I was so messed up.

I heard a knock at the door, figuring it was Bakura being stupid, I just yelled for him to come in and stop being an idiot.

My back to the door, I started doing some dishes hearing him step inside and quietly shut the door.

"Bakura, why are you—" I turned around and froze. Malik was standing there looking at me, his face red and swollen, uncertainty and fear in his eyes.

"Hi." He whispered.

It felt like my heart had stopped, it was hard to swallow. I just stood there frozen, not knowing what to do or say.

"Hi."

"Ryou…" He hesitated, "why did you leave?" He finished, I could tell he was trying not to cry.

I turned back around, continuing to do the dishes, I just couldn't look at him.

"Because it was a mistake."

"It didn't feel like a mistake." He trembled.

I didn't know what to say…I couldn't…I just…couldn't.

He waited awhile for me to speak before continuing again.

"Ryou, haven't—haven't you thought about it at all? About me?" He asked.

"No." I lied. I could feel tears start to drop, my heart breaking as I kept my back turned to my best friend.

"Ryou, please, please just look at me…I know you don't mean that." He begged.

"I can't."

"Ryou…Ryou, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would ever happen. Ryou, I'm in lo-"

"Don't Malik! Don't." I warned, knowing what was coming.

"Ryou, just tell me, tell me what you want!" He cried.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT!" I exploded, throwing the plate down on the floor. It crashed into tiny pieces across the floor, Malik jumping in surprise.

"I can't be around you anymore." I said looking to the floor.

It was the only way.

"Ryou, you don't mean that, just tel-"

"I said…go away." I kept my eyes to the floor as tears fell down my face.

All I heard were his footsteps and the door closing shut.

AN: Sorry this one was short. It's just the only stopping point I could find with what I have left to write!

**Love love love my reviewers! Chocolate and kisses for all!  
**


	10. Tick Tock Goes The Clock

Notes: LAST CHAPTER! WOOO!!!

**Chapter Ten: Tick Tock Goes The Clock**

With enough time, you can begin to forget things.

You can begin to heal.

Lucky for me, the summer was able to start that process.

Able to let me get over a lot of things that happened since the year had begun.

Wow…what a crazy year it had been.

I went from feeling like a hideous beast—still a virgin—to being torn between three different guys and having lots and lots of sex.

_Lots_ of sex.

I hadn't seen Malik since that last time in the kitchen.

It had been hard…really _really_ hard.

He was my best friend and I had ruined it all.

I thought about him a lot, how he was doing, what he was doing.

Still wondering if I had made the right decision.

And still wondering where Bakura and I were at. If he loved me—if he just wanted me for sex.

Until one day during the summer that I will never forget.

Want a replay?

It was a over a month after I had last seen Malik. I was lying in bed with Bakura when he turned on his side to face me. He had a very serious look on his face, as if he had something very important to tell me.

I thought I would poop in my pants from nervousness, fearing that he was ready to get rid of me.

"Ryou?"

"Yes?" I breathed.

"Ryou," he gave a deep sigh, oh god, here it comes, he's going to tell me how he hates me and never wants to see me again, "Ryou, I'm really sorry."

Wait…what did he say?

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I never told you I loved you. Because I really do Ryou. I didn't know it meant that much to you to hear it." He grinned a little awkwardly.

And wait…did he just…blush?

My heart leapt at his words.

"Really?" I grinned.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head, "And about it being just about the sex…it's, it's not, okay? I understand why you did those things with Malik," I felt that guilt rise up in me again, "I was being a selfish bastard, I didn't realize it until what had happened." He finished.

I nodded.

"So, you're not mad at me?" He asked.

"No." I smiled, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

And…end replay.

So, forgot about that part, I did tell Bakura about Malik and I. It had been eating away at me. I was so nervous telling him, I thought for sure he would leave me. Hadn't had a doubt in my mind.

The crazy thing was, when I told him…he said he had already known! I guess I'm not very good at keeping things hidden, huh?

He never did tell me how he knew, but things changed after I had confessed…little by little.

After that day in the kitchen with Malik, I don't really know what made me stay with Bakura. I guess I was just too afraid to be alone. Afraid to feel that rejection. I'm glad I did though. Really glad I did.

Not everything wrapped up into a nice little package though, I mean, it would take time before I could let that guilt go. I still loved Malik, I always would. He had been a part of my life for so long, and to have him taken away so suddenly, it broke me.

But I was afraid of what would happen, afraid of what I had done to him, or him to me.

I was full of dread and excitement for the first day back to school after the summer. What would I say to him? What would I do? What if he hated me?

I couldn't sleep the night before, tossing and turning as I thought about the next day, when I would see Malik again. I regretted so much telling him to go away.

I knew Bakura knew what was going on inside my head—he always seemed to know.

"It will be fine, Ryou. Just don't sleep with him again!"

I threw a pillow at him.

"That's not helping!" I huffed.

After getting a good night's sleep of 1 full hour, I woke to the alarm buzzing in my ear and a groan of agitation from Bakura to 'shut the fucking thing off'.

We dressed in silence, probably a good thing since if I opened my mouth, I don't think its words that would be coming up.

My heart was trying to break out of my chest as I walked to my locker, he should be passing by soon. And that's when I saw him, that flash of golden hair, our eyes caught each other, I turned around blushing slightly, trying to steady myself.

This was it.

"Hi Ryou." I heard from behind me.

I turned around with a nervous smile.

"Hi."

We both stood looking at each other, trying to figure out what to say.

"Look I—" we both started.

"Um, go ahead." He grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Malik, I'm just so sorry for everything. This summer has been hell. I-I didn't mean what I said to you that day. I was just—"

"It's okay Ryou, I'm sorry too. I blame myself." He shook his head.

"No, it's not your fault, it's mine." I sighed.

He gave me a smile, pulling me tight to him.

"Malik, dear?" We broke our hug, looking towards the figure standing with his arm outstretched.

"Just a second, Dartz!" He smiled.

I looked at him in shock.

"You…and…and him?" I stood flabbergasted.

He nodded his head with a giggle and blush.

"He's good to me." He grinned. I smiled back.

"I'll talk to you later, Ryou!" He waved, linking arms with Dartz and walking down the hall. I watched them as they walked away, Malik laying his head on his shoulder.

"Ready?" Bakura whispered in my ear.

"Yeah." I smiled, grabbing hold as we walked the opposite way.

I looked back one more time, old words coming to mind…

"_Ryou? Are you happy?" Malik asked me, he had a deep concern in his eyes, watching me closely as I spoke. _

"_Of course." I smiled. _

**THE END!**

AN: Last chance to send me in some of those lovely reviews that make me want to write more and more!

To my reviewers—thanks so much for sticking with me throughout the story! It's been such a joy and honor to have your words of encouragement! I sincerely hope you are happy with this story and hope to have you back again for my next story which will be a first person narrative of Yugi like he is in 'This Is My Story'!

XXXOOO

-Nikki


	11. New Story Added

**Hey guys! This is to let you know that the new sequel to This Is My Story is posted. It is centered around Yugi and is titled: This Is My Tale. Hope you enjoy! And hope to have you back for another round. :D **


End file.
